


Seducing Cullen

by CometEclipse



Series: Thedas's Fairy Tales [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Firefighters, Flirting, Quickies, Riding, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometEclipse/pseuds/CometEclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calla Lavellan is checking out a new place to live in a new country when she happens to see the next door neighbor. Hot, blond, muscled, working on his motorcycle, wearing jeans and a t-shirt, and covered in engine grease. Instantly all she can think of is "Yes, Please."</p><p>An unapologetic sex story set in modern Thedas. A fairy tale retelling of Alice in Wonderland!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

Calla ran her hand through her hair, staring up the magnificent house in front of her. “Wow, Josie.” She traced her eyes over the distinguished and original front to the old Victorian building. “This is amazing… but I don’t think I can afford it.” The columns, pointed gables, and multi-paned windows were freshly cleaned and looked well maintained.

Her cousin shook her head and linked her arm with hers. “Nonsense, it is not as fancy as you think.” They stepped up the stairs to the front porch. “Besides, there are a number of us here, keeps rent down. You may not want to live here with that many of us running around.” Josie’s accent was the same as Calla’s, familiar and comforting in this Ferelden land of flat tones.

Inside the pretty front door, Calla saw what she meant. The first floor had two large, open rooms flanking either side, made from the multitude of smaller rooms that would have been there originally she saw as they walked through the bottom floor. The kitchen had been modernized, the wall separating it from the dining room knocked out to expand the size. A lovely breakfast nook had been added to the space, probably where everyone ate informally. There was a fancy staircase leading to the second floor, and then another up to the third. It was comfortable but it was not a traditional Victorian layout anymore.

Calla’s lips twisted into a slight frown. Too bad. It would have been amazing in its heyday… but in the modern world this layout made more sense.

“How many people are here now?” She asked, focusing on Josie again. They were technically cousins, had grown up together back in Antiva, but they didn’t look too much alike. Josie was something like her third cousin twice removed, her grandmother’s brother’s great niece, or some sort of tenuous connection. But they had grown up just down the street from each other, had done everything together, so Josie was pretty much her sister. 

Where Josie had pretty sienna colored skin, Calla’s was a lighter cinnamon color and liberally freckled wherever the Antivan sun had caressed her. Where Josephine’s rich dark hair grew long and wavy, Calla’s was a sun-streaked light brown and she just couldn’t seem to get it to grow past brushing at her shoulders. Their eyes were similar, the brownish hazel just a tiny bit more grey in Calla’s side of the family.

The biggest difference was that Calla was an elf, and Josephine was a human. Like she said, Calla wasn’t really sure how they were related, she just knew they were.

“Well, there is Cassandra. She splits the top floor with Vivienne. Cassandra works at one of the big Chantry’s in Downtown. I’m not sure which one, but she will point you in the right direction if you want to go sometime.” They slowly started up the stairs.

“Sera lives down in the basement. She has turned it into a very cool space. We all thought she was crazy when she said she wanted to move down there, but it does actually make a lot of sense. And it added another room, so all our rents drop if we add another roommate.” Josephine gave her a pointed glance.

“Sera works night shifts; it stays quiet down there even when we are talking and moving around while she is sleeping, so it worked out well.” Josephine laughed. “She and Vivienne actually work for the same company. Something you will find amusing when you meet them. A local non-profit with a broad scope of focuses. Vivienne works on the administrative side of things while Sera works graveyard shifts with kids. I’m not entirely sure what her job is, but she sounds like she has a ton of fun and somehow seems to always end up covered in paint.” 

“Then there is Leliana in the front of the second floor. Her room is the biggest and the nicest; when they originally divided the house, I think that was the owner’s set of rooms. She has her own kitchen and everything in there. But Leliana isn’t here very much. She travels all over the world as a consultant for software companies.”

They reached the top of the stairs and turned to the left. “I’m right across the hall there, and this would be your room.”

Josephine opened the door to a basic rectangular shaped room. It was relatively large for a bedroom, very proportional to the rest of the house. Plenty of space for all she would need. She stepped around, opening the closet doors. A good size there too; Calla admitted she probably had too much clothing, but she didn’t care.

“And here is your bathroom. Only a three-quarter bath, I’m afraid, but if you would like a real bath, you are welcome to borrow mine.” Calla nodded absently as she looked around. It was only a shower, but it was wide enough for two; nice to see. The one sink had a big expanse of a counter offering lots of room, and a great big mirror with lights all around it. Definitely a beauty mirror. She brushed at her bangs, smiling at herself. Made for a woman in mind, she thought. 

A private bathroom was more than she had expected. She could easily share a kitchen; she wasn’t much of a cook herself and really just needed a fridge and a microwave. But sharing a bathroom? Not if she could help it!

Calla stepped out to the room and looked around once more, imagining the space. The walls were white and boring, but there were some lovely moldings along the ceiling line and down to the window tops. Her bed would fit well in that corner, her large drafting table next to the big bank of windows at the far end. She didn’t have any other furniture, leaving most large things back in Antiva, but what she needed to buy could fit comfortably in the remaining area.

“There is a bus stop at the edge of the neighborhood that will take you straight downtown. Only one bus change over to your building.” Josephine said lightly, knowing Calla was absorbed in visualizing the potential.

Calla had just accepted a job offer to a Denerim architecture firm, so she was relocating to a new country. Antiva City was quite different from this city, but Calla counted herself lucky she had family to help her make the transition, store the few things she had sent over while she looked for a new place. Josie had offered the unused room in her house, but Calla had wanted to look over her options before deciding definitely.

She stepped over to the two floor-to-ceiling tall windows, and only then noticed that there was a balcony beyond them. She smiled as she located the small latches, opening up the window-doors to the uncovered space.

It wasn’t huge but proportional, nicely sized like the room. Ancient vines of some sort were coiled around a waist high railing, the space bare of any furnishings. She could probably move her drafting table out here on nice days like today. 

Calla leaned on the railing and looked around. It was a pretty neighborhood, seems like it had been around for a while. The lots were small with tiny backyards, but there was a lovely variety to the houses, all shapes and sizes. The greenery was filled in, trees and bushes offering beautiful depth to the landscapes. She didn’t want to live in the heart of the city; too much metal for her, not enough plants. But this area was very appealing.

A clanking noise drew her hazel gaze downward, and she saw right into their neighbor’s backyard. A fence separated the two lots, but from this height she saw over just fine. Much smaller than this Victorian mansion, a tiny two story house with a detached garage nestled into what had probably been the mansion’s yard at one point. 

The rear wall of the garage was open, a partially disassembled motorcycle wheeled out from it to sit in the sun. Long denim clad legs stuck out from where a man was lying beneath the black and chrome machine. Good looking legs too, some firm thighs nicely displayed in those jeans.

The man just then scooted out from under the bike, and Calla sucked in an appreciative breath. A plain white t-shirt stretched lovingly over broad shoulders and hugged deliciously big biceps. His pecs were amazingly defined leading down to a nice flat stomach. Golden brown tousled hair caught the light, a slight curl to the loose strands, and there was grease streaked all over him. 

Calla basically drooled as her lazy perusal finally lifted beyond that physique. His face was handsome on top of the amazing body, and paired with that rough and tumble, hands-on, dirty-boy look? What was a red-blooded girl supposed to do?

A low, appreciated whistle escaped from her lips, very interested. Calla leaned more fully into her arms, pressing her breasts up just a little further. Josie came up next to her. “You don’t waste any time,” Josie shook her head, planting her palms on the railing and looking at the man now wiping his hands on a rag. She bet he was very talented with those hands.

“Who is he?” Calla asked reverently, raking her eyes over the hunk. He stood up as they watched, and he turned, presenting his fantastic ass. Calla groaned.

“I don’t know his name. He just moved in a couple months ago. His roommate is good looking too, a qunari, but I think he has a boyfriend.”

“Well, at least there is eye candy!” Perfectly her type of eye-candy this one was too. Worn and faded jeans hanging low on trim hips, his shirt lifting just slightly as he leaned over the bike, exposing a strip of skin. The jeans tightened even more over his ass, white shirt clinging. All she needed was a sudden downpour over just him, making that shirt translucent and his pale, slightly golden skin shimmer. That was her wet dream right there. 

Her snap decision made, Calla lifted her voice, “Hey!”

The man looked around for whoever had called, confusion on his face. “Up here!” Calla laughed, and Josephine shook her head.

He finally looked up, and Calla swore that the distance between them disappeared, that he was standing right in front of her even though he was several yards away. Grease streaks highlighted one of his cheeks, more headed into his hairline and across his shirt. His intense stare sent a shiver of real attraction down her spine. Oh… wow… damn, she couldn’t quite make out what color his eyes were. Not dark, not blue. And he was scruffy. Oh, she loved a little scruff on a man.

“Hi,” She said after a pause, regaining her composure, “I’m Calla!”

The confusion changed briefly to hesitation, before a confident look pushed aside the awkwardness. “Hello Calla, I’m Cullen.”

“Oh, we match! Calla and Cullen.” She lifted an eyebrow, a smirk teasing along her lips. Damn, she hadn’t worn her favorite lipstick. She hadn’t thought she would need to look her best; after all she was just looking at a house her cousin was living in. 

“Nice looking… machine you have there.” She flirted, definitely not looking at the motorcycle.

She saw him chuckle, move his legs further apart and planted himself more firmly on the concrete. A very confident male pose. “That she is.” A rippling feeling of pleasure followed where his eyes looked up and down her body, flirting right back. 

He didn’t even look to where her beautiful cousin stood just inches from her. He knew how to make a girl feel special, didn’t he? 

“Well, Cullen, it is certainly a pleasure to meet you.”

There was a slight widening of his smile, an appreciative light in his eyes. For a second his eyes flicked down to where her cleavage was helpfully displayed in the loose and low cut shirt she was wearing. “A pleasure to meet you too, Calla.”

She straightened and shot a smug look to her cousin. Josie groaned lowly; she knew what that look meant. Calla had gotten Josie into plenty of trouble with that look.

“Hey Cullen!” He crossed his arms over his chest, a lovely flexing ripple of his arms. Oh Maker, she was such an arm girl. She shook herself and shut her mouth, clearing her throat slightly. “We are going to have a party this coming weekend.” Josie groaned again, this time with relish. Calla refused to look at her put-upon cousin; it would temper her fun. “To celebrate that I am moving in! You should most definitely come,” she purred, knowing her Antivan accent would be particularly suggestive. 

She saw his eyes flare, a sexy smile spreading even further on his lips. “Just tell me the details, what I should bring.”

“Oh I most definitely will.” Josephine turned and walked back inside, muttering in their native tongue beneath her breath. Calla backed up, keeping eye contact with the grease covered Cullen until she reached the door. Then she gave a little wave, her hair flipping as she turned, and sashayed back inside.

Josephine stood in the middle of the empty room, her arms crossed with an amused and exasperated look on her face. “So, you are moving in then? And throwing a party in five days?”

Calla shrugged, but she was in no way repentant. Indeed, anticipation and attraction were pounding through her. “A lovely room in a beautiful house with a particularly gorgeous view? Of course I am moving in!”


	2. Tarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the supreme delay in getting the next part of this story out guys! I was so excited and inspired when the idea of having a dirty, grease stained Cullen popped into my head, followed quickly by all the women of the Inquisition sharing a house, I wrote it out and posted it so fast! But then I realized... I had no idea where I was going with it, lol. So it took me a long time to figure out what to do and I tried really hard to find a fairy tale to fit in with the rest of my stories. It wasn't until a specific line popped into my head that I found a plot and found my fairy tale, Alice in Wonderland! The rest of the story flowed from there! Don't worry, it will still have plenty of sexy times in this story ;) After all, Calla _is_ leading Cullen down the rabbit hole!

Calla leaned her elbows back against her balcony railing, sucking in clean breaths and feeling the warmth of the Ferelden sun on her face. While it couldn’t compare to the potency of Antiva sunlight, it still felt familiar and warm. Plus, the air outside was so much more pleasant than the paint fumes inside. She had been getting a little dizzy due to the large area she was trying to cover in a short time.

She relaxed against the railing soaking in the sun, until a clatter behind her drew her around, a surge of excitement tingling over her. She spun, eyes eagerly going to the rumbling of a garage door being raised. She was in luck; Cullen dipped down beneath the opening, wheeling out the same motorcycle he had been working on before.

“Hello Cullen,” She raised her voice so he could hear her, anticipation making everything seem crisper. She could hear it in her voice and wondered if he did as well.

He turned, automatically looking to where she had stood before, a smile curving his lips. Calla allowed herself a leisurely look, taking in the jeans encasing his legs, this time a simple black athletics shirt molding over those heavy shoulders and panty-wetting arms. If she were lucky, perhaps he had been as compulsively looking for her as she had for him.

She hadn’t seen him in the past several days, which had been a pity. She had been incredibly busy running around the city, setting up a new bank account, gathering her meager belongings from her relative’s house and trying to buy whatever else she would need. But she had thought about him a bit, had even dreamed about her fingernails digging into his shoulders while those arms had rippled, lifting her up and down his cock, right here on this balcony. Just remember that vivid dream and the orgasm she had swiftly brought herself to was enough to pearl her nipples and make her wet. Exquisite.

“Hello Calla,” he said back with that same smile. He remembered her name then! Another good sign, if she did say so herself. His eyes narrowed in on her and confusion mingled with the amusement. “What are you doing?”

Calla looked down at herself, knowing what he saw. One full boob, side, and shoulder of her plain yellow shirt and her hair had been completely covered in red paint, the one she was currently working on in her bedroom. It was a very obvious bit of color, a pretty red with a tinge of purple, impossible to miss. If she were the sort to feel embarrassed, she might have become so at Cullen seeing her so messy, but that was not something she suffered from.

She shrugged and laughed, and waved a hand negligently, indicating the double doors to her room, “Oh, just painting the roses red.”

For a second something unhappy flashed over Cullen’s face, but it was gone and replaced too quickly for Calla to know what that had been about. She wished she was only a few feet away from him instead of yards apart; she would see him much more clearly, a position that would suit her just splendidly for a number of reasons. His amused look came back quickly though, and he shook his head, “You look more like you painted yourself.”

She laughed and leaned forward against the railing, “I do, don’t I?” She mock grimaced down at her stained shirt and picked at it, “Unfortunately, I am just a clumsy person. I tripped on the drop cloth and planted myself against the freshly painted wall.”

Cullen’s laughed carried up to her, and she playfully pouted. “I had to paint over the head and boob print I left.” Cullen continued to laugh, but she saw his eyes flick down to where the paint rolled from her shoulder to her breast before snapping back up to her face.

She practically purred, though she kept it off her face. Oh goody, he was still interested! She relaxed into a friendly tone, letting her pout disappear. “Did you get our invite for tomorrow?”

Cullen crossed his arms and nodded, “Yeah, it was under our door this morning.” He shook his head, “I feel like I am back in college again.”

She shook her head with merriment, “Did lots of partying then, did you? But I promise this will be no wild frat party.” Mostly it was her housemates’ friends that were coming, and while strangers to her, it wasn’t as if they had invited the whole neighborhood. “Although it is my welcoming party, so bring me something good! I particularly enjoy cakes and tarts, and of course alcohol.” She winked cheerfully, knowing what she really wanted him to bring her, all wrapped up in a bow.

A sudden thought occurred to her: what if he were in a relationship? It would suck, but better to know sooner than later. “Also, bring anyone you would like! I love meeting new people, and that is the whole point of this party, after all!” She jerked her chin at his house, “You have a roommate, right? Make sure you bring him too!”

He nodded, “He is already planning on it.”

Calla pushed herself away from the railing. Better to leave him wanting more than drag out their meeting. She again let herself take Cullen in. The dark color of his shirt make his skin burn golden in the sunlight, his hair glinting and slightly tousled. She sighed quietly; completely ready to have him spread out on her bed. But as her bed was currently propped up against one of the already painted and dried walls, she supposed she would have to wait on the impulse to invite him up. “Time for me to get back to it.” She waved. “See you tomorrow evening Cullen.”

“Till tomorrow, Calla.” He called out in farewell, and she slipped back inside and picked up her paint roller with a determined grip. The sooner she was done with this, the sooner she could get things ready for the party.

***

Calla had stationed herself next to the door, making sure that she was the welcoming committee to her own welcome party. It worked perfectly for her; she enjoyed meeting all the new people. Her roommates were all here, except for Leliana who was off somewhere, and they had all invited some of their friends as well. Her past hour had been filled with a plethora of interesting people, and there were several whom she thought she could easily click with. 

It was fun greeting everyone head on, just her type of element. The curious looks changing to broad smiles as she introduced herself, making sure everyone had what they needed… plus it meant she got to get her ‘presents’ right away. Mostly alcohol; the house was going to be supplied for a month with their current stock.

She grinned as she took a sip of beer that Sera and her friend Dagna had supplied, a local craft brew that was bitter but nice. Calla usually stuck with wine, but she really should branch out into the new market; Antiva was all about its wine, and Ferelden was all about its beer. And based on the stockpile growing in the kitchen with each new addition to the party, she was going to have plenty of opportunity to try them out.

She ran her hand down the side of her new romper, enjoying the almost velvety feel of the material. It was the type of decadence that encouraged a person to touch, to linger. The olive green color complimented her naturally bronzed tone, and the flirty straps kept her beloved freckles along her shoulders and back bare. She hadn’t done anything with her hair, keeping it down with its permanent wave, her pointed ears currently unadorned and peaking through. Her make-up was minimalist as well, with just a splash of mascara, a simple line of eyeliner, but she made sure that her lips were highlighted with her favorite berry colored lipstick. She was pleased with how she was looking… and when that special guest made an appearance, she was going to let herself be drawn away from her welcoming duties. After all, he was the only one outside of her house that she had invited personally. She thought he just might deserve the attention.

She tuned back into the conversation Josie and Vivienne were having, instantly drawn into the subject of fashion. Calla felt the pulse of excitement, her bare toes curling into the carpet. She loved clothes. She loved shopping. And with her new job, her cheap rent, and the very stylish Vivienne to help her find new places, Calla was looking forward to a period of time in which she could expand her wardrobe.

“It would be an absolute delight to go shopping with you,” Vivienne relished the idea, her pleasure obvious. “I have a fundraiser event coming up that I would love to purchase something new for.”

Calla clapped her hands together over her beer bottle, “Oh perfect! I could very much use some more professional clothing. My customary style doesn’t quite fly in a workplace.” Call didn’t think her new bosses would like her wearing her short shorts and loose shirts. Sometimes her artsy side just demanded its due, although she adored the sharp adult look as well. Vivienne had that side of things down, and Calla was just drooling over the suit jacket she was wearing.

Before Calla could continue, there was a knock on the door behind her. Excited anticipation bubbled up in her chest; she just knew who it was. She threw a wink at Josie as she moved away, a smile already curling her lips as she opened the door.

And there he was. Cullen shone in the light of the setting sun, golden hair burnished. He wore a deep red button up over his torso and lovingly encased those shoulders and arms, jeans snug around his hips. Calla didn’t doubt that his ass would look amazing in them. For the first time, she was close enough to make out things she hadn’t been able to before. A rakish scar rode up from his right lip and curled slightly towards his cheek at the top. A dusting of hair surrounded incredibly sensual lips and spread along his jaw and down his throat. Calla couldn’t help but wonder if it was soft or prickly, and she hoped she would be able to find out.

His eyes, though, they were what arrested her the most. A light brown, no a yellow? Or were they orange? Calla knew that she would need to spend lots of hours staring into them, they were that fascinating and complex. You know, for academic purposes. 

“Cullen,” she greeted him with real warmth, taking a step closer unconsciously. That was when she noticed the others with him, a qunari and another human. She reluctantly tore her eyes away from the attractiveness that was Cullen, and was pleasantly surprised to be heralded with the attractiveness of the others. “And friends!” 

Calla felt her smile change from one full of heat, to a brighter, social one. She really did love meeting new friends, and she was encouraged by the fact that Cullen hadn’t brought a woman with him… although that didn’t rule out that he wasn’t involved with these two or with someone else. But, a girl had to have hope.

Cullen spoke up quickly. “This is my roommate, The Iron Bull,” Cullen clapped a hand on the qunari’s huge shoulder, obvious affection in his tone. Brotherly, she was pleased to notice. “And this is Bull’s boyfriend, Dorian.” Again, a fond but not intimate tone.

Calla fully came out onto the covered porch, holding her hand out “I’m very pleased to meet two such fine men!”

The human, Dorian, grasped her hand first. “And it is always a pleasure to meet a friendly face. As he said, I am Dorian. I don’t technically live next door, but I am there very frequently.”

Calla beamed, “And you are also a transplant to Ferelden, it sounds like!”

“We both are,” The Iron Bull came up and grasped her hand, flourishing a bow over it. His deep voice was rumbly and also accented, probably from Par Vollen.

“Wonderful,” she curtsied with a giggle, having fun. “Our two houses are very cosmopolitan! I hope that you two can help me if I get stuck around here.”

Dorian spoke up, drawling with amusement, “Oh, I don’t think you will need much help from us.” He shot his eyes over to where Cullen silently stood and winked.

A blush rose swiftly rose in Cullen’s cheeks, and he careened wildly for a moment. Abruptly he thrust out a colorful bag, his words tumbling out of his mouth, “These are for you. For your welcome gift.”

Calla absently accepted the bundle, too focused on the pink in Cullen’s cheeks, the way his eyes were darting everywhere but at her, how he self-consciously was rubbing the back of his neck. Fascinating. He had seemed completely comfortable and confident flirting with her before, but now that they were both actually together, he was shy and awkward. And Calla found that she adored it. 

Giving him a moment, Calla turned and gestured to the door, “Come in, come in! I will introduce you to everyone, and then onto the kitchen for a drink!” The three of them headed in before her, and Calla took a moment to study a certain jean clad ass. She whistled silently as she saw her suspicions were true; and ass like that deserved a little loving. She clenched her hands from the impulse to feel the firmness and biteable shape; she just didn’t know if he was really interested yet and sexual harassment wasn’t cool.

She ushered them over to Josephine and Vivienne, introducing everyone as they made their way around the group. She did a pretty good job of remembering everyone’s names, if she said so herself. She mentally patted herself on the back for a job well done, promised herself a reward. 

They finished their circuit in the kitchen, the perfect place. She danced up to the island counter and settled the rather heavy bag before her, “Let’s see what you brought me! But first, please, grab a drink.”

Cullen snagged one of the craft beers and popped the top, handing it to Bull before doing the same for himself. He then casually leaned a hip against the counter, his unusual… orange? Brown? eyes focused on her. He seemed much more relaxed, the meet-and-greet doing what she had hoped it would do. Dorian picked one of the Antivan reds she had provided, tasting the wine with a familiarity that said that Calla would have another drinking partner if she ever needed the reminder of home. Tevinter denizens usually knew their wine just as well as Antivans.

With a jubilant grin, she finally dug into her present. The first thing she encountered was the feeling of two bottles. She pulled the first one out. “Oh,” she exclaimed in surprise, looking at the label. It looked to be a very Cabernet Sauvignon… and it had been made here in Ferelden.

Dorian spoke up, “It is remarkably good, for a Ferelden wine. The winery itself is not too far from here, and I have always wanted to go, if you are so inclined. Someone,” he emphasized, tossing a lovingly disgruntled glance up to his boyfriend, “Doesn’t like wine.”

Bull chuckled and shrugged, his hand caressing down Dorian’s back and curling around his hip. “It’s got no bite to it. With that in mind…” he nodded to the other bottle Calla was now pulling out, “That’s for getting completely plastered and having a roaring hangover in the morning. Good stuff, that.” He laughed heartily, Calla joining in with him. Fun times, but not for tonight.

There was one last thing, and Calla carefully lifted the box out. It was a cheery light blue, delicate scroll work written across the top proclaiming _The Looking Glass_. Calla raised an eyebrow, the name curious and not revealing what would be inside.

She lifted the lid, and there sat six idyllic tarts filled with a swirl of yellow and pink cream, each topped with a perfect raspberry. Calla gasped down at the little pieces of heaven, surprise filling her. When she had told Cullen yesterday about how she liked tarts, she hadn’t really expected him to get her anything like this. These were too specialized, not something you could grab from your local grocery store. No, he spent the time and gone to a bakery, had picked these specific ones out for her from a selection. Cullen had truly gone above and beyond anything she would have expected.

A happy squeal escaped and she reached inside, delicately picking up one of the tarts and biting half way through it. She moaned, her lashes fluttering closed as the sharp, pure taste of lemons mixed harmoniously with the sweetness of raspberry. She kept her eyes closed as she slowly savored the treat, the way it melted in her mouth perfectly. Oh Maker, if deserts could make you come, she would be writhing on the ground right now.

Calla finally sighed and opened her eyes, her gaze locking with Cullen’s as she slowly brought the other half to her lips. Distantly, she realized that Dorian was speaking, “You will have to thank Cullen for those.”

Calla licked the cream from her fingers, traced her tongue along her lips. Cullen’s eyes darkened, sparks of desire making his pupils dilate, his body tense as her seductive moves affected him. He looked like he wanted to savor her the same way she savored the tart. His intensity made her shiver deliciously, heat slipping in her core, making her panties damp. Just from one hot look. 

Oh, fuck yeah, that was what she had been looking for. Cullen was absolutely, definitely interested. 

Calla raised an eyebrow in a provocative challenge, her voice a low purring promise. “Oh, I plan to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was 'painting the roses red', if anyone was curious what line inspired me, lol! :D


	3. Firefighter

Calla behaved for the next while, as well as she was able to, that was. She couldn’t help that sometimes her eyes looked to the tall blond man leaning against the counter as she took a drink or licked some of the tart’s cream off her lip. The man was just that compelling.

Cullen seemed content to take a passive role in the conversation around him, so Calla was learning quite a lot about Dorian and Iron Bull. Not unwillingly, though. They were fascinating as well. “You’re kidding me! You are way too young to be a professor.”

Dorian preened a little at the compliment before going into depth, “I assure you, I am. Professor of Magic Theory and Magical Physics at the University of Denerim.” He shook his head and raised an eyebrow. “They are fascinating and dangerous subjects.”

“I bet,” Calla muttered. Magic was one of those things that just eluded her. It didn’t run in her family, but she had some rare cousins who had that talent. But they had gone to specialized schools since their magic had manifested; Calla hadn’t spent too much time with them. And besides the basic class that had been required in college, she had never studied magic. She smiled playfully, “So Magic Theory and Magical Physics… lots of theory in there. Get to do any real playing?”

Bull chuckled suggestively, “Oh, he definitely gets to play.”

Dorian tossed a half-annoyed, half-loving look to his partner and gave him a gentle elbow to the stomach. “Behave, Bull.” He shook his head and looked back to Calla, “My research is not completely theoretical, but not too much real life experimentation either. Some of my colleagues are working more in that respect.”

Calla slowly polished off the second to last tart, sucking the crumbs off her fingers. “Maybe one day, when we aren’t having a party, you could let me know more? I don’t really understand much of what your fields entail.”

Dorian leaned forward and clinked his wine glass against her bottle. “Be careful what you wish for,” He laughed, “but I would willingly bore you with all my knowledge.”

“Let’s just make it over a good wine,” Calla winked. She glanced to Cullen again, saw his lips curl in a smile before he brought his drink up for a sip. Although there was levity to the party air, there was a bittersweet quality to Cullen’s enjoyment. She quirked an eyebrow, but looked away before he knew that she had seen him. His emotions seemed… personal.

Instead she looked down at the pretty blue box that had previously been filled with the most delicious tarts. Now there was just one lonely one left, all creamy yellow and pink. She sighed and picked it up forlornly.

Just as she dabbed a little of the cream up with her pinky finger, Sera rambled into the kitchen. “Got any fun new stuff?” She looked over bottles arranged haphazardly, picking a few up and grimacing at the labels. Her eyes landed on the open pastry box, curiosity springing into her face.

“What’s this?” She asked, looking inside. When she saw it was empty, she lifted the lid and read the script. “ _The Looking Glass_?” She glanced around the group, “What’s that?”

Calla lifted the tart in a cheer to Cullen, noting that he was looking at her again. A warm, fluttery feeling filled her; Creators she loved this feeling, the intense stimulus of attraction. “Cullen and Iron Bull are our backdoor neighbors, so I invited them to the party. These tarts are Cullen’s present to me.”

“Ooh!” Sera came around the counter. “Tax!” She shouted, holding open her mouth.

Calla rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help the little laugh that broke out. This funny little ritual had started in the few days Calla had lived in the house. Since neither one of them cooked anything that couldn’t be done in the microwave, they each enacted a ‘roommate tax’ each time they found the other making food.

Sera leaned in and bit half of the tart away, pulling back with a very surprised and happy look on her face. Calla sucked the cream off her pinky, “Good, isn’t it?”

“Very,” Sera yummed. A speculative gleam started to glow, and Calla quickly grew wary. “Gimme!”

Sera lunged forward, and Calla squealed in surprise, before laughing as she darted away, “No! It’s my present!”

Sera leapt again, and Calla used her training to spin away from the woman who was intent on stealing her dessert. Calla laughed merrily as she jumped and dashed around the room, holding her hand up high and away from her new friend’s reaching ones. The levity in the room was infectious, drawing laughs from those watching as well as curious gazes from the rooms beyond as Calla and Sera tossed little jabs at each other. Thank the Creators for her family's’ athletic habits; Sera was a quick one.

Calla dashed around the floating island, running straight to Cullen. “Save me,” she laughed out, her tone over-dramatic and slightly breathless as she started to move past him.

Suddenly, large hands spanned her waist and lifted her, spinning in the air. Calla gasped, surprised at the strength Cullen was displaying. Easily he raised her, and her free hand flew to his bicep, fingers unconsciously curling into the gloriously flexed muscle as she held onto the man holding her aloft. All in a rush, she grew wet, had to bite back the moan that sprang to her lips as she viscerally responded.

Cullen set her on the clear counter along the wall, and placed himself between her split thighs, caging her in. Calla’s eyes flew to the yellow-orange ones warming darker as they both realized the intimate position he was in.

Sera careened around the floating island, Iron Bull hastily catching a wine bottle she set to rocking. “Now you’re stuck!” She crowed, zeroing in on their location with a maniacal grin.

Cullen looked over to the other elf and parted his lips to say something, and that was when Calla struck. She slipped the last of the tart into his open mouth, her fingers brushing against wonderfully plush lips. Surprise flared in his eyes as he looked back at her, automatically closing his mouth around the treat… and her fingers.

Sera skidded to a stop, a dejected, “Maannn. Lost again,” becoming her parting sigh as she slumped her back exaggeratedly and morosely left the room… but not before snagging another three beers.

Calla and Cullen though didn’t notice; instead she smirked as she slowly slid her fingers away, their eyes locked. “Tasty, is it not?” Suggestion laden voice, of course. There went her vow to behave. The friction of his lips raised goosebumps along her neck, a delicious movement she felt against her pussy. That’s how it would feel if he were ever to go down on her. Oh, Creator’s, if they weren’t careful, she was going to have very wet panties after this encounter. But what was she to think when the man literally swept her off her feet and put himself between her thighs? Nothing innocent, that’s for sure.

Speaking of lifting her, she still had one hand wrapped around his bicep. She gave the firm muscle an appreciative squeeze, feeling for confirmation. And remembering the defined ropes from the first day she had seen him, all dirty and sweaty. Definitely an active man. She was still tenuously holding onto her vow to behave… with her breaking fingernails. So she cast around for a safer subject that the one she was thinking about. “Where did you find the bakery?”

A lazy smile pulled at the corner of his mouth, making that rakish scar lift. It wasn’t what she wanted to talk about, and he knew it, but was playing along with her. “It’s just down the block from where I work. We grab stuff from there pretty often.”

“We?” Calla asked, still distracted with all the images running through her head. She wouldn’t even have to stand with him, would she? He could just hold her up while he pounded into her. Or give her hair a delicious amount of tension, pulling not too much or too little. Or he-

“The boys from my unit. I’m a firefighter at the 53rd Station.” That effectively snapped Calla back to present.

“¡Madre mía, estás cañón!” Calla murmured, dazed. This gorgeous man, all sweaty and dirty in a firefighter’s uniform. Could the man get any hotter? Well, considering his physique, she wagered the fewer clothes he wore, the hotter he would become. A firefighter; how had she gotten so lucky that Josie had been his neighbor?

Cullen looked curious at her unconscious slip into Antivan, but he seemed to understand enough that it was praise. She really needed to distract herself from the lust curling through her, otherwise she was likely going to self-destruct right here on the kitchen counter… so naturally she talked about him. “Mechanic, firefighter, what else do you do?”

***

Dorian and Bull watched the absorbed two with interest. “Well,” Bull lowly murmured, “Now we know why he was actually interested in going to a party.”

They sipped their drinks as Calla laughed and brushed her hair behind a pointed ear. Cullen leaned his palms on either side of her knees, casually popping out a hip which had the added benefit of moving just a little closer to the elf.

“This is a good thing. Seems like he is ready to move on,” Bull looked down at the assessing look on his boyfriend’s face.

“Let’s leave them alone,” Dorian twined his fingers with Bull’s much larger ones and pulled him to the closest cluster of chatting people.

***

Calla tilted her head to the side and laughed, having a marvelous time. Cullen was charming, a strange mixture of confident and hesitant. He seemed to have fun flirting with her, but every now and then he would get flustered, so Calla didn’t push, just flirted. She did wish she had a drink to play with, more something to do with her fingers so she didn’t have to keep resisting the urge to run her fingers over Cullen’s body. But the drinks were over on the other counter, and there was no way in the Fade she was going to suggest they move. She liked where they were too much.

Other party goers wound their way through the kitchen occasionally, sometimes stopping to chat next to the drinks, or refill snacks, but no one had disturbed the two of them. She knew that they were getting some amused and knowing looks… some envious ones too, but that never really pulled them away from their focus on each other. A situation she found very diplomatic.

Cullen was speaking of work currently. “I am on for four days, then off for three. I got back from my shift yesterday.” Ah, that explained why she hadn’t seen him for a few days in a row. That was too bad; there would be stretches of days where she wouldn’t be able to catch a glimpse of his lovely blond curls.

“Anything intense happen?” She knew a fraction of what firefighters went through; she wasn’t going to ask if anything interesting happened… that seemed insensitive. She wanted to know more about everything he did at the station, but she thought that might read like interrogation.

“No, nothing too crazy.” He looked down and away, shifting slightly on his feet. Those interesting eyes of his were clouded slightly. He was obviously not telling her the whole truth. But from the little she knew about him, he was modest and not inclined to tell people things that would be upsetting. The teasing light in his face faded a bit, and she felt a pang of loss. Obviously something had happened… but she wasn’t going to push to have him tell her.

Time to change the subject then. “Just intense bouts of consuming the most scrumptious baked goods, then? Down the street, huh?” She leaned back on her hands and tossed him a dazzling smile, tilting her head to the side casually.

Cullen’s lips curled into a smile again as he looked back to her. “Oh, about a two minute walk. Those tarts I gave you are a particular favorite. I know most people tend to prefer chocolate over any other flavor… but you seemed more of a citrus woman to me.”

Calla raised an eyebrow; he had been spot on. While she liked a bit of chocolate, she had always preferred things with a slightly sour-sweet, zesty taste. More refreshing, and not so heavy. Plus, all the citrus trees back around home in Antiva. How had he read her so well with just a few conversations?

He was perceptive. And what do you know, that made him even more attractive. Well, there went another broken nail along that ledge. It was so tempting to just throw caution to the wind.

Calla leaned forward slightly, just enough for flirtation. “You know, the entire hour we have been talking, you haven’t once asked me about my painting. After seeing me covered in paint, aren’t you curious?”

“Dreadfully curious. But I think I have heard somewhere that you never ask a lady about her embarrassing moments on a first meeting.”

“Ah,” Calla sparkled, “but this is not our first meeting! Ask away!”

“If you would like to show me, I would love to see your masterpiece.” He stepped back a few steps giving her room.

Calla scooted forward and winked up at him, “So does that mean I can invite you back up to my room?” Cullen opened his mouth, slightly surprised at her suggestive tone, and Calla laughed lightly. He was just too adorable. “To see what I have been working on, of course. It can’t leave my room. I want to show it off; only Josie has seen it so far. I just finished one ‘rose’ really early this morning.”

The tension of the suggestive flirtations passed, a friendly curiosity settling between them. Calla hopped down from the counter, didn’t bother grabbing another drink. “Come on,” she tilted her head in the direction towards the stairs, “let’s do a little showing.”

They made their way through the crowd, exchanging passing comments with everyone having a good time. As Calla leisurely climbed the stairs, she could feel Cullen’s presence behind her, big brawny man whose gaze packed a punch. She couldn’t help the delicious thrill that shot down her spine; he was going to be in her bedroom. It would be so easy to imagine it was for something more than admiring her artwork.

One the second floor landing, her door was closed, all pretty pristine and white. As Cullen followed, she noticed that he was impassive, as if he wasn’t sure what to make of what was happening. She sighed inwardly, a little disappointed. She would never push him for more than what he wanted, and based on that look, their fun and light flirting was just that. But she was still going to show him her room. Because she really was quite proud of it, and no one had yet to see the results of her effort.

She twisted the knob and smiled brightly, pushing in the door with her back, “Let me know what you think, bombero. Bienvenido a mi habitación.”

Cullen’s impassivity dropped away as he saw what she had done, eyes going wide and slowly he stepped into the room. She had repainted three of the four walls in a dark, twilight blue, and they awaited further painting, blank canvases for her next project. Her few things were pushed against these walls, out of the way. The fourth was her masterpiece, the undisturbed wall that ran the length of the room, a large stretch that had instantly captured her imagination.

She had painted it in the vivid reds and deep purples of an Antivan sunset. The startling color fading into the seductive lushness of night; a sky in the heat of summer. And over the top of it all, she had painted the silhouettes of buildings, the soaring spires and rounded arches, windows reflecting the sunset, the strict lines of boxes and the geometric patterns. 

Cullen was silent as he carefully scoured over the details, gratifyingly absorbed. After a long moment he shook his head, awe in his voice, “This is beautiful.” He looked at her and asked, “Is this all from your imagination?”

She crossed her arms and leaned back against the open door, a wistful smile faintly lifting her lips. “No, this was my view from the roof of my house.” Her eyes touched along the glorious structures, tracing the memories. “This is what started my love of art.” Unable to resist the temptation anymore she pushed away from the door and reached out a hand, touching a shorter building. “This is where Josie grew up,” her fingers traced along the wall to touch on another, “and this is where two of my grandparents live. This is home, Antiva City.”

“You obviously love it very much; why leave?” Cullen was looking at the work again, no longer uncertain. Comfortable with her once more.

Calla moved to his side, looking at the landscape. “For me, there is no work of art more beautiful than a gorgeously designed building. The lines and compositions are every bit as important to an architect as they are to an artist. I learned to draw with this landscape, learned the basic mathematical principles behind it all. This view is why I became an architect, but it also made me ache to learn of other styles. So I went to college for both disciplines, major in architecture, minor in art. Then worked my ass off in internships, and it has landed me in a new experience here.”

She turned to look up at Cullen, and was slightly startled to see that he was looking at her, not her painting. “It is my passion.” His eyes were molten, that orange/yellow/brown now distinctly heated. What had inflicted this change? But now there was no mistaking the look. It pearled her nipples, filled her with the confidence to say something.

Calla turned to face him fully, tilting her head back so she could look him directly in the eye. “Tell me, Cullen. What is your passion?”


	4. Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, the moment we have all been waiting for! Don't worry guys, I won't tease you... this chapter is definitely NSFW.

“Tell me, Cullen. What is your passion?” Calla’s words hung suspended between them, weaving the air tighter between their bodies. She didn’t breath as she watched the molten heat of his eyes search her face intently, reading the invitation she was sure was obvious in her parted lips and arched body. The exquisite tension was killer, and she practically hummed as Cullen’s intensity deepened. The planes of his face grew sharper as he tensed, his pupil widening. Those intriguing eyes dropped down to her lips, and Calla couldn’t help but wet them, a slow, deliberate lick as she imagined tasting him there. And the tension snapped.

He growled, actually growled, as his arms shot around her waist, hauling her into his body at the same time his lips crashed into hers. Calla shivered at the sound, her eyes crashing closed as she got her first taste of him. The beer he had been drinking, a hint of the lemon and raspberry tart, and an intoxicating taste that she knew was all his. Malty and smooth, as if the color of his eyes reflected his taste; she had always liked whisky and now she knew why.

The kiss was all heat, his tongue curling around hers in the first instant, teeth knocking together in a way that made her weak in the knees. He kissed with his whole body, she soon found, his hands roving from her back up to her neck, then down to her ass, kneading with strong fingers. She lifted herself on tiptoes so she could twine her arms around his shoulders, fingers tangled in the groomed strands of his blond hair. He liked that, she discovered with a husky laugh against his lips; Cullen rumbled again, the vibration quaking against her chest. She whimpered as it sunk down to her pussy, the shimmering not enough.

“I was hoping,” she murmured out between open mouth and breathless kisses, “that this would be your answer.”

His knowing chuckle curled her own lips, and she rolled against his hips, feeling his dick hardening… with gratifying speed. She did it again, slower, her breath hitching in her throat; and with such delicious length. She was suddenly far too wet to be as empty as she was, splitting her thighs so she could get at least a little bit of his hardness against her aching heat. He knew what she wanted, backing her up to the wall, and decisively raising a knee against her lower lips, pressure hard against her clit.

She threw her head back and bit her lip to keep from groaning loudly, sliding against the rough fabric. But her stupid romper was made of too smooth material. The feeling of his jeans against her bare legs was a delicious friction, yet she couldn’t get any real pressure against her clit; if she were wearing jeans herself she could rub against the seam, but not with this damn thing on. I guess that means it has to come off. She smiled and bit into Cullen’s bottom lip, trailing down to nip at his chin, then breathed against his ear. “Door. Close the-“ Cullen’s mouth dropped down to her neck, sinking his teeth into the tender flesh between her neck and shoulder.

“Oh! Oh,” She melted, uncaring of how loud she had been as the sharp bite shot down to her core. She went boneless, collapsing into the hard body holding her up. She squirmed, trying to reach for the orgasm that was already hovering within reach.

Her hands flew to the strings holding her clothing in place, clumsily fumbling with the knot as she whimpered out, “Door, door, door.” She needed him in her as soon as possible.

Instead of breaking away from her, Cullen wrapped his hands under her butt, lifting her up. Her ties free and hanging loose down her back, Calla wrapped her legs around his waist, holding onto those mouthwatering biceps. His was hard inside his jeans, rigid and probably uncomfortable with the confinement. She fit herself over the bulge, shifting back and forth in sharp little movements. His breath hitched again.

Cullen crossed the few steps to the door, shutting it softly, of all things. If it would have been up to her, she would have slammed it, indicating to all still at the party that this room was off limits. And probably revealing what they were up to. Which was probably why he hadn’t done that. Mentally, she shrugged. She was a lot freer in her views about sex than many people were. As long as everyone involved were all consenting adults and they were all communicating. Cullen was obviously a little more traditional… although he was also here with her right after meeting her, so obviously he wasn’t too much so.

He fiddled with the handle, locking out the rest of the party. It was just them now. She was taken by the cords in his neck, overcome with the need to taste his skin there. He turned, carrying her effortlessly to the bed as she slowly licked upwards. He tasted as good as he smelled, a hint of salt on the velvety skin. So she did it again, just for good measure.

She wasn’t so distracted though, that she didn’t notice the way his steps were hurried as he headed towards the bed, toeing his shoes off as he went. His breathing was coming hard, but still a little too even to be truly lost to the passion. She would have to work on that too.

Cullen turned and sank down onto the edge of the bed, Calla’s knees sinking into the plush comforter she had bought for herself when she moved to this cold country. Giving the cord of muscle she had been lavishing attention to a little nip, she pulled away to smirk up at the handsome face staring down at her. Her berry lipstick had come off with their kisses, staining his lips and skin around his mouth slightly red. Even a little along his neck, she had smeared more. The product he had put into his hair was crumpled with her fingers, hair disheveled and curling slightly. He looked so hot. She pushed against his shoulders, her smirk widening, and Cullen collapsed backwards, his own lips turning up to match her arch.

Rapidly, she shrugged out of the olive green romper, the thin straps falling off her arms in a silken rush down to her hips. Cullen’s eyes immediately dropped to her breasts, bare and nipples hard in her excitement. Oh, she hadn’t been wearing a bra? Opps, her bad. Then his eyes dropped down to her bellybutton, the piercing that dangled there. A gold tear drop dangled down, a bright yellow citrine crystal sparkling in the light. And from the stud, a tiny golden chain encircled her waist, delicately caressing the bronze of her skin.

His jaw went a little slack, eyes glazing over in arousal. As if in a trance his hands started to lift, eyes wandering from breast to waist. She laughed lowly, playfully pushing his hands back down and slid off his lap. Cullen propped himself up on an elbow as she stood, seeming not wanting to break visual contact for a second. Free from the pressure she had exerted on the shorts by her split thighs, the romper slid off of her in a whispering glide, and she delicately stepped out of it. Leaving her in her slip of a thong, the chain around her waist, and all her lovely freckles.

Cullen stalled for a time, and she was sure he would have been content to look a little longer. He had a stunned, awed expression she adored, but Calla didn’t want slow, not today. Not while she could feel her pussy soaking the fabric between her thighs, felt the need to be moving on him, fast and hard and steamy. So she ditched the thong and climbed on her knees back to the position she had been in before. It split her lower lips, air cool and inflaming against her wet cunt, but she only hovered over him, not touching as she wanted to. Cullen strangled out a sound, his hands reaching again, this time aimed for her core. She gently tapped them down, leaning back. It wasn’t quite time yet.

“You’re late,” she winked, her fingers going to work on the buttons of his maroon shirt, “Shouldn’t you be naked already?”

Cullen laughed breathlessly, which oddly caused a slightly startled expression crossed his face. She quirked an eyebrow at that; was laughing during sex something he was not used to? Calla was all about fun in sex. Laughter, intensity, being open and connected, serious when it needed to be, full of passion, but fun. Looks like she had a lot to teach this brawny firefighter.

The expression passed as quick as it had come, and he tuned back into the present. And her clearly ready body. Anticipation sharpening the planes of his face again, he reached for his top buttons. Calla grinned roguishly and got to work, helping him along. Beneath her excited gaze, the deep red shirt split apart, revealing fucking dizzying ridges and golden skin. “Oh,” she sighed out, her fingers leaving off the uninteresting fabric to settle against the smooth heat. She ran her palms over his abs, rapt gaze catching the way his fingers fumbled with the last few buttons, the jerking of his cock. He was hairless except for a golden brown happy trail disappearing beneath his jeans. How erotic. She curled her nails into his muscles, licking her lips and catching her tongue with her teeth as she traced his glorious six pack. “I bet people set themselves on fire just so you will save them.”

His stomach contracted as he laughed lowly again, and she caught his amused look, the shake of his head at her ridiculousness. It lingered, easier for him to feel this time. She grinned in return, dragging her hands up to his shoulders and then pushing the offending shirt off his arms and out of her way. Down his arms to his biceps, cut and roped with muscle. She wrapped her hand around one, a shiver slipping down her spine and pooling in her core. Her hand was tiny compared to his arm. Involuntarily, she rolled her hips, an empty move that sent a pulse through her pussy. Fuck, she was so wet she was going to combust if she didn’t get moving soon.

Still hovering, she braced on his shoulders, leaning over his prone body. His darkened eyes went to her breasts as they swung forward, his hands clenching. Calla tossed her hair to the side, then put her lips just a whisper away from his ear. “When were you last tested?” She purred, the necessities becoming sensual, her breath feathering over the sensitive skin.

Calla heard his gulp, “Recently. I’m good.”

“Oh good,” Calla grazed her teeth along the outer shell, sucked briefly on the lobe. “Me too.” With that she sat back up, settling onto those thighs. With no more delay, she tore the button of his jeans free and the zipper down.

Black fabric bulged beneath the split zipper, and she hummed in anticipation. Cullen’s hands were clenched at his side, his breathing ragged as he stared down at her. “Lift your hips,” she commanded, and with a little jerk, his cock sprang free, big and straining from golden brown curls.

Now it was Calla’s turn to stall. He lay wracked with tension for her, a pastelito all of her own with clenched muscles. His cock was red and urgent, hard as the rest of his body, a little wet on the tip. His jeans were around his knees, the red shirt split under him, the golden of his body and hair matching it so well. Perfect.

Her lips curled and she winked at Cullen before saying, “And I’m on the pill.” With that, she dropped her mouth to his cock and sucked him down.

“Shit,” Cullen groaned, his hands flying to her hair, surprise and ecstasy in equal parts. She moaned, his taste stronger but not overwhelming. There was a hint of salt already, his precome dabbing the back of her throat as she bobbed up and down. He was so hard, velvety smooth and iron as she lavished him with licks, getting him wet. For only a too short moment, though. She pulled away, leaving her tasty treat with one last broad stroke, hoping she would get to play more in the future.

Cullen’s hands slid from her hair as she sat up. His eyes were half mast, his mouth open and panting, restless gaze watching her every move. She kept one hand wrapped around his now soaking cock, walking forward on her knees so she was hovering over him. Greedy for this, desperate and soaking, Calla looked down, positioning his dick. finally sank slowly onto him.

“Fuck,” She groaned, and she heard Cullen echo it as well. It had been a while, which was why she had made sure he was wet. Her pussy lips parted around his shaft as she eased his hardness inside. But she was so wet too, she didn’t need to stop. Just sank down, down until he was seated all the way inside of her. She shuddered, her hands flying to his pecs to brace against.

“Oh yesss,” she whispered out, her eyes closed as she absorbed the feel of him. Oh, she loved this. It had been too long, and that this bombero was the one to break her dry spell? Fucking worth the wait. But she was done waiting.

She rolled her hips, his cock delicious, rubbing so well. She groaned, doing it again, a little harder, then again. Cullen’s hand landed on her hips, fingers clutching her ass and the chain pressing into her skin. He lifted her up, bringing her back down slowly. She looked between them, watching as she took him, seeing him glisten from her juices. The sight was so erotic; she squeezed her pussy, dropping down on him fast.

“Ah, yes!” Red hot electricity shot to her toes, and she arched in pleasure. “Más! More!” Cullen shuddered, and he lifted her again, slamming her hips back down. She dropped with him, using her thighs to lift, each powerful thrust ricocheting through her cunt, springing her tighter and tighter. She was groaning constantly, little sounds that sharply increased each time he slammed home. His breathing was just as ragged as hers now, gaze so hot as he looked at her pussy that she swore she could feel it as a physical touch. Now on her breasts bouncing with each thrust, nipples so tight she desperately needed to play with them, but she didn’t dare.

“Bien. Qué bien,” she panted, screwing her eyes closed, her hips thrashing against his hold, seeking the orgasm that came ever closer. Cullen’s hands tightened, sliding along the chain to reach the jewel jiggling just as much as her boobs. He tugged once, an answering rush of wetness surging through her cunt. They both groaned, Cullen yanking her down hard again, grinding against her clit.

His chest was red, the flush of arousal slipping down his body, heading towards where he was hot and hard in her. So hot, so hard, and she could feel him grow bigger, knew that he was close. She could see it in the way his jaw strained, the increasingly jerky and faster way he pounded into her. And she needed to come so badly.

“Suck me, my nipples,” she commanded, her voice needy and wobbling. He obeyed. Rearing up, he licked one nipple, then the other, in rapid succession, back and forth. Calla groaned, she could feel that rasping tongue acutely, spirals of heat twirling down and entwining with where he was motionless, buried deep in her. Too still. He alternated, licks broad and then probing, flicking the pearled tips, scraping lightly with his teeth.

Calla grabbed at his hair, his shoulders and biceps, urging him on. She couldn’t keep still, moving herself on his cock, masturbating herself since he wouldn’t… fucking… move… “More!” she cried out, fighting against his tight hold, unable to rise along his length. So she rocked back and forth, rubbing her clit rapidly, and she felt him jerk and push against her g-spot. “Cullen, suck me!”

She felt his lips curl and then he finally wrapped his lips around her nipple and sucked. The pulling sensation shot right down to her cunt; she felt it against her clit, deep in her core, and that was it for her. She cried out, clamping down on his cock as she came, pulsing in ultimate pleasure. Cullen groaned deeply, the vibration tingling through her breast, and held her hips still as he fucked her, pistoned his hips. The pounding of his cock grew wilder and fiercer, then snapped tight with his own release.

She felt him climax, jerking and pulsing. The heat of his come made her groan, the dizzy pleasure extending further, harder, and they shudder against each other, wrapped up in each other.

With a satisfied sigh, Calla collapsed against his chest, sweat clinging to both of their skins. He was still half hard inside her, but softening, their combined juices leaking erotically from her pussy. She swallowed back the groan, too boneless to think about another round, despite the flicker of heat she felt curl through her core. At least, not for a while yet. Cullen’s racing heart beneath her pointed ear told her he was the same. His arms were loosely linked around her waist, fingers linked through the gold chain. A lazy smile lifted her lips; this was the way to be. The scent of sex was in the air, bodies sated and pleased.

To her surprise, Cullen chuckled. She kissed his broad chest, raising herself just enough to look at the smile on his face, pleased that he could be so relaxed and happy with her. His grin was indolent, naughty, as he purred, “Welcome to Ferelden, Calla.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So was it worth the wait? :P


	5. Friends

Calla sat up and stretched with a groan, languid and pleased. Very pleased. Her dry spell was official broken and she was nicely satiated. And judging by the boneless puddle Cullen was still in, she would bet that he was too. One hand still tangled with her chain, but the other was relaxed on his chest, rising and falling with his deep breaths.

She grinned down at him. “Well, that was fun!” His closed eyes didn’t open, but a smile flickered. “I’m hoping we get to do that again sometime soon.”

That caused a reaction, but not what she had been expecting. Cullen frowned. She quirked an eyebrow at that, waiting to see what he would do. He had certainly seemed happy enough during the event; she knew she was a little out of practice, but she was confident in her abilities.

Cullen pulled his hand from her waist, using his elbows to prop himself up. A strange look settled over his handsome features, one she couldn’t decipher. “Calla, I…” he hesitated, looking for the words. “I just got out of a serious relationship, and I’m not looking to start another…”

Calla laughed lightly at his now panicked and floundering expression. “Relax Casanova!” She leaned forward to pat his cheek, and a lovely startled flutter of his dark blond lashes made a giggle bubble up. “You and me, we can be whatever you are comfortable with.” Sensing that he needed a little space, she slid off his body. She stretched out on her side, propping her head up in her hand and kept things calm. Was this his first casual encounter?

“If this is the only time we have sex, that is fine! I think we are good together, but that is why I said ‘I hope’. I really do hope that we can at least be friends; Dorian and I are already hitting it off, and I wouldn’t want things to be awkward.” Calla winked at him, and Cullen relaxed a bit more, a grin slowly rising. “If you wanted, we could be booty calls, or friends with benefits, or we can stick with just being regular, non sex having friends. If at some point down the line we find we like each other, then maybe we can explore that to.” She waved her free hand between the two of them. “I’m not expecting anything; we get to decide how this goes forward.”

With that Calla stood and stretched again. “And, you don’t have to decide right now either.” Cullen’s smile had slipped away, but she thought it was because he was thinking about what she said, not because he was displeased. She would rather it be because he was distracted by her glorious nakedness, but he didn’t seem to notice that. 

“Now, I’m gonna take a shower; you can join me if you want, or take one after?”

“A shower?” Cullen sat upright, a fascinating blush making his cheeks go bright pink. “But… won’t people hear and, and figure out what we were doing?”

Calla pressed her lips together to keep her laugh inside. How freaking adorable was he? She thought it was very safe to say that he had never done this type of thing before. “Alright, bombón,” a confused look flashed over his face, “I’m just going to clean up. Then you should too.” She winked and whisked herself into the bathroom.

She cleaned up, without a shower, a grin on her face. So, he had just gotten out of a serious relationship. Sounded to her like he had needed the rebound sex. Hopefully they would get to rebound again. And based on some of his reactions, Cullen had a lot to learn about having fun in sex. Calla’s grin turned into a Cheshire smile; she was just the kind of girl to lead him down the rabbit hole. 

She reapplied her lipstick, fiddled with her hair till it was less rumpled, and then headed out. Cullen now sat on the edge of her bed, jeans on but unbuttoned, staring at her mural. He was one devastating figure, all cut muscles and hard edges and rumbled sexy. Didn’t firefighters get all the girls? He certainly would have people throwing themselves at him; if this was his first casual encounter, it certainly spoke a lot to his character. Almost assuredly he had never cheated on past relationships. “There is a washrag in there for you.” She sauntered over to her clothing, pulling out a fresh thong and slipping it on. She could feel his eyes on her ass, so she made sure to wiggle a little more than she normally would.

He didn’t move for a moment, and she looked at him with a silent question as she grabbed her romper and slipped it on. He hesitated, then stood, “Do you think people know that…”

“That we had sex?” Calla tucked her hair behind her pointed ear, loving the blush that fanned over his cheeks again. She shrugged, “Maybe. But we just had what I would call a quickie,” another adorably stunned look blessed his face, “so maybe not.” And truthfully, they had been up here for a very short time. Josie would know, just because she knew Calla well, but she doubted anyone else would guess just how far things had gone.

Cullen nodded and disappeared into the bathroom, color still riding his cheeks. She shook her head; he was going to give them away with his blushes, but she wasn’t about to mention that to him.

Just a short minute later, Cullen came back out looking much more presentable. His hair was raked back into place, her lipstick stains gone from his mouth. He slipped on his shirt, and deftly did the buttons back up. She watched a little too closely; she wondered just how nimble those fingers would be with other types of buttons. She felt another curl of heat in her still gently throbbing pussy. Maker, she could go for another round now, apparently. But she knew Cullen wouldn’t be mentally ready for that. So she just smiled. “Ready to go down?”

Cullen took a nervous breath and nodded his head. “Right.”

She slipped her arm through his and winked at him. “Relax, pastelito. It will be totally fine.” She opened the door and they headed to the stairs.

He looked down at her with a curious look in his eyes. “That’s the second time you have called me that… I think. Some other things as well. What does it mean?”

Calla twinkled up at him, “Pastelito? It means little tart.”

The slightly startled look made her laughed, and she was gratified to see him start to grin, his own laugh bubbling forth. His nervous, slightly awkward look faded, and they greeted the rest of the guests with a comfortable happiness.

“There you are,” Sera met them at the bottom of the steps, “Where were ya?”

Before Cullen could become tense again, Calla smoothly chimed in, “I was showing Cullen the mural I have been working on in my room.”

Sera’s slightly suspicious look disappeared under her interest. “Oh yeah? You haven’t shown anyone else yet. Does that mean it’s done?”

Calla nodded, “Yeah, I finished it earlier today. Do you want to see it?” Calla had told her new roommates she wasn’t going to show them till she had it completed. It truthfully still needed a little work, but it offered a very easy and convenient excuse. “Let me just go grab another drink.” She slid her arm away from Cullen’s and headed into the kitchen, tossing over her shoulder a simple smile. As easy as that.

She was pleased to see him look a little stunned at how quickly she had turned the thought process away from impropriety. She’d had practice with this sort of thing. She headed into the kitchen and took her time choosing a new local beer, one of the ones Sera had brought. While Cullen had been in the bathroom, Calla had opened the balcony doors to her room, fixed her bedding, but she wanted to give the room more time to… air.

She meandered into the living room, heading for the arrangement of food. She looked around as she snagged some salsa; hmm, spicy. Cullen had met up with his friends in a group of Josie and Cassandra. She headed over to the group. “Hey Dorian,” the Tevinter man turned, eyes bright with speculation. She liked this man, the sharp intelligence he mixed with his awesome humor. She wanted to become friends. “Want to come see the mural I have been painting? Iron Bull?” She turned, including Dorian’s boyfriend.

Dorian cried out, “An invitation to the artist’s studio! How flattering!”

Calla laughed and nodded to the small group gathered at the base of the stairs. “I just finished a piece, and haven’t yet showed it off. Cullen’s praise made me realize how starved for admiration I am,” she sighed melodramatically, “and I must receive more if I am ever to continue with my masterpieces!”

“Then by all means, show us the way and I will stroke your ego!” Dorian grandly waved her on, and Iron Bull chuckled at their theatrics. Calla thought the suggestive term was used on purpose, but she wasn’t sure.

She tossed a wide grin at the tall Qunari, determined to include him in on the fun. “But of course, the most handsome man in the room must escort me,” She intoned with mock formality, looking archly at Iron Bull.

He instantly caught on, bowing lavishly to her and offering his arm gravely. “It would be my absolute pleasure to escort the world-renowned artist to her triumphant debut.” Calla was able to master her haughty look for a second before succumbing to the ridiculous. Heading for the gathered group, she grinned back to her cousin and Cullen, and was again surprised to see that same bittersweet look he had worn earlier in the evening. Was there something particularly odd about her getting along and having fun with his friends?

Calla turned away and mentally shrugged. Until he knew what he wanted and spoke to her about it, she couldn’t worry about it. He didn’t hate her budding friendship with his friends, that much she knew, but she wasn’t a mind reader. She would just keep being herself and see where things ended up.

At her room, Calla was please to notice that the spring air banished any lingering scents. So she held the door open and dramatically called out in a ridiculously exaggerated Orlesian accent, “Et Voilà!”

She thought she saw Iron Bull’s eyes sweep over the room, looking for signs of what she and Cullen had been up to, but there really wasn’t any. A casually rumpled bed, sheets tucked in at the bottom and the wall, the regular clutter of an artist’s messy room. Bathroom in similar shape with only one dry bath towel hanging next to the shower. Perfectly innocent.

“Fricken’ brilliant,” Sera turned Calla’s attention back to the reactions of her mural. “So sharp and vivid. Best I manage is some wicked awesome finger painting.”

Calla nodded gravely, “Finger painting is the best.” She especially loved some flavored painting on her favorite canvas, supple skin. Always lead to some very interesting times.

Calla repeated most of what she had told Cullen, leaving out the seductive bits about it being her passion. Iron Bull nodded as he looked at the graceful arches, “I can see why this view would inspire you. I hope we get to see you work on some great buildings with your new job.”

Touched, Calla softly told him, “Thank you. I hope I will as well.”

The rest of the party passed quickly. She was feeling her romp in the hay, so to speak, a little sore between her legs. And she was getting tired; the endorphins were amazing, but coupled with alcohol and still adjusting to the new time zones, she was yawning heavily by one in the morning. She flitted around, been a good host after neglecting everyone for the beginning of the evening. But people were starting to leave.

She noticed Cullen by the door, just before Dorian’s voice called out for her. She felt a pang when she realized they were going and Cullen hadn’t said anything to her about where they stood. Was that his answer? This had just been a one-time thing and he didn’t even want to be friends?

She fought back the disappointment as she headed to the three of them gathered by the door, “You guys headed out?”

“Yeah, and it looks like you should head to bed soon too.” As Calla was in the middle of hiding a yawn, she couldn’t help but laugh. “Before we left we wanted to ask you if you would like to join us tomorrow? We are headed out to a club Iron Bull works with. You and any of your roommates are all welcome to join us.” They walked out onto the porch, closing the door behind them to keep the cool air out.

Calla raised her brows, but accepted instantly. “Sounds fun! I wasn’t joking about wanting to experience Ferelden.” Cullen was going to a club? That didn’t really seem like his type of scene. And just what was Iron Bull’s job? She hadn’t actually gotten an answer from him, she realized, but did it have something to do with his rakish eyepatch?

“Excellent, it’s a date.” To her surprise, Dorian leaned in and gave her a hug. She returned it, a happy bloom unfurling; she had made a friend already, it seemed.

Iron Bull was next with the hug, “Event starts at nine, so we will come get you guys at eight thirty.” He pulled away, a look of mischief in his green eye. She almost smirked; at least the Iron Bull knew what was up. He turned away and linked fingers with Dorian, the two of them waved and headed down the steps to walk around the corner to their house. They were so cute together.

Then it was just her and Cullen. “I, ah,” Cullen cleared his throat, a hand once again self-consciously rubbing at the back of his neck. “It seems a bit crass to say I had a good time, but I did.”

Calla leaned against the railing of the wrap-around porch, giving him space. She smiled warmly. “I had a good time too. Thanks for coming.” Oops, that had been a bit too sexual.

Cullen didn’t seem to notice, somehow. He sighed heavily and crossed to her side, mimicking her pose. “So, I have been thinking.” Calla nodded, not pushing. “I don’t, I don’t know if I could do a- a friends with benefits thing.” She felt her stomach sink. Damn.

“But, I do actually like you,” Cullen pushed out, then hurried to clarify, “I mean, I find you fun, and you get along with my friends,” a hint of bewilderment in his tone, “and I think we could get along well.”

She smiled, absurdly pleased. He wanted to be friends? How… adorable. Maker and Creators, the man was just too cute and sexy for his own good. She turned and crossed her arms over her chest. “So, shall we call friends?”

Cullen blinked down at her. Was he surprised that she would be fine with being friends? Even after her little speech? But then a smile grew, gentle and warm, alighting his unusual eyes to a pretty color. “I would like that.”

“I would too,” Calla grinned. “Have you got a phone on you? I forgot to give Dorian my number, and you should have it too.”

“Oh, yeah,” Cullen reached into his jeans and pulled up a battered cell, a couple years old. He handed it to her.

With quick movements, Calla sent a text to herself, “Just to warn you, I am forever forgetting and leaving my phone someplace. Texts are better than calls.” She finished and handed it back to him with a self-depreciating shake of her head. “And I do expect the next text from you to be the address to that pastry shop!”

To her complete surprise, a dark flare of hunger lit in his eyes, making her breath catch. All at once she was back on top of him, cock sliding in and out of her while his eyes roved over her body with that exact look. “Alright,” he said, his voice slightly husky. Calla just blinked and shivered. “See you tomorrow,” he said quietly, and then he jogged down the porch and after his friends.

Well, Calla stared at his broad, retreating back. Alright. A broad grin slowly broke out over her lips. See you tomorrow, Cullen!


	6. Dancing

Calla spent most of her day painting, finishing up the mural on the one wall and finding the pictures for the other three. The deep navy blue was prepped for stars, and she had lots of constellations to choose from.

She had just picked the last set of star charts when her phone vibrated somewhere. Distractedly she raked a hand through her hair, narrowing her eyes to scan the room. Where was that sound coming from? It rattled some more; definitely against something solid. Not in her bed then.

She pinpointed the noise from the bathroom, and found it pushed against the back of her sink counter. She rolled her eyes and leaned in to check her eyeliner around her hazel eyes. She had mussed the lines somewhere along the day, and she ran her finger along the line, smoothing what she could as she snagged her phone and checked the message.

A message from Cullen. She felt her smile curl, and she clicked it open. Beneath the message she had sent to herself, _Cullen to Calla!_ , was his new one:

_Are you and your roommates still wanting to come to Bull’s thing tonight?_

She wandered over to the open doors and looked into his backyard, but there were no signs of life over there. Maybe he was out? She typed quickly, anticipation notching up at the chance to see him again so quickly. _Josie and I are down. Where is it at?_

She didn’t hear anything for a few minutes, so she went over to her half-unpacked clothing, looking through what she had. He wanted to be friends, and she was completely fine with it. Like she had told him, a bit disappointing, but she was starting off in a brand-new city. She wanted friends and to find fun places to hang around at. And that group of three seemed to have both readily available for her. Finally, she heard her phone buzz again. _Dorian will pick you guys up, if that’s alright._

Considering neither she or Josie had a car, that saved them some money. Perfect for us. Then she thought for a second and sent out: _What’s the feel for this place? Trendy? Trashy? Casual?_

Another length of time went by, but then Cullen responded with: _Bull says it is a trendy place. I have never been there before, but knowing him and Dorian, it is probably pretty nice._

Now Calla was even more curious about what The Iron Bull did. Was he being purposefully vague or was this whole mysterious vibe unintentional? Hopefully she would get some answers tonight. _Sounds good! We will be ready whenever Dorian gets here._

And she thought she had just the dress too. A personal favorite, but she hadn’t had the chance to wear it in a while. She rummaged through some of the boxes still stacked inside the closet, uncertain where she had packed it away. She had so helpfully written just ‘clothes’ on the outside, so it could be anywhere. Plus, she needed to find the right shoes to go with it too.

She didn’t expect to hear from Cullen again; Mr. Firefighter seemed to be a typical guys-guy who never talked on his phone if he could help it. So it was a pleasant surprise to hear her phone go off again, and see he had sent her: _See you there._

So he wouldn’t be driving with them… and for that matter, was Dorian coming from wherever he lived to come pick them up? She would have to get them all something nice for their trouble. She pursed her lips as she finally found the box with her dresses folded inside. Tonight she would have to be a little sneaky and see if she could find out what they liked.

She found the dress, and skipped across the hall to Josie’s room. “Hey cuz,” she leaned her head in, seeing her sitting before her computer. “I got the details about tonight.”

Josie swiveled around in her chair, pulling off her cute little reading glasses. “From Cullen?” She asked, innuendo heavy in her voice and raised eyebrows.

Calla just shook her head and smiled, “Yes, from my new friend Cullen.” Calla had, of course, told Josie all about yesterday and what Cullen had said as he was leaving. Josie seemed to think that the two of them remaining only friends was unlikely.

Calla told her, “We will be going to a trendy club, so this is what I was thinking of wearing.” She pulled the dress out from where she had been hiding it, the shoes in her other hand. “What do you think?”

Josie shook her head and laughed, “I think you are going to get lots of looks with that one.”

Calla preened, “That’s the plan, of course.” She grinned at her cousin and threw the clothes onto Josie’s bed, following quickly after and bouncing. “Okay, now your turn! Fashion show!”

Josie obliged, and they spent some time giggling and playing around with clothes in the quiet house. They hadn’t spent so much time together for years, not since Josie’s political career had taken her away from Antiva. The easily regressed to teenagers, putting on their make-up and doing each other’s hair, talking about boys and clothes. Although, now that they were adults, it was more men and fashion.

Before long it was time. They headed downstairs and out to the porch, sitting on the swinging bench in the warm night. Calla wasn’t sure when Dorian would come pick them up; Cullen probably hadn’t passed her number along. But the evening was warm, summer a pleasant temperature, and they watched the sun slowly creep down to the horizon.

A small, sleek, and dark colored car pulled in front of the house, and Calla saw Dorian give them a little wave. She stood with a bounce, walking assuredly down the steps in her heels. She had lots of practice moving in them. She let Josie take the front seat, sliding into the back and grinning at her new friend.

“Ladies,” Dorian said with a smile, “You are both looking gorgeous.”

“Why thank you,” Calla batted her lashes at him, “You aren’t looking too bad yourself.” Indeed, he looked sharp; he was wearing a gunmetal gray silk long sleeve shirt with some sort of very subtle pattern stitched into it. His mustache was perfectly curled, hair neatly styled. The man could dress.

Dorian smoothly pulled away and started through the neighborhood. They passed the bus stop Calla would be going to everyday, and turned along the main road to head into Denerim proper. They drove for a while, but Dorian was fun to chat with, witty and clever. He told them of some of the studies he worked on, even doing a little magical light show for them with colored stars that spun through the car.

“So, Dorian,” Calla finally asked, “What does Iron Bull do?” Her curiosity was getting the better of her, driving into downtown Denerim, where the nightlife was starting to pick up.

He raised his eyebrows and shot a look back at her, “Oh, I suppose you wouldn’t know, would you?” A smirk spread over his lips. “Maybe I won’t let you in on the secret. You will find out soon enough.”

Interest abound, Calla pouted, “Aww, really? That’s not very fair!”

Dorian laughed, “Don’t worry, we are minutes away. You won’t be in the dark much longer.”

Excitement sparkled along her nerves, and she leaned forward to look around. This section of downtown had a few of the older wooden buildings, refurbished with their historical landmark status proudly announced, squeezed next to ugly industrial boxes and some more modern buildings. Like her old home, it was an ancient city, surviving through centuries of struggle. Both port cities as well, although Denerim’s river ports were nothing compared to the ocean port of Antiva, it did seem close enough to home that she didn’t miss the water too much. It did smell wrong though; she missed the salty air already.

Dorian slowed down in front of a stone building. A line of people were already waiting at the door and down the block, everyone dressed up in expensive outfits. A pair of bouncers stood at the large red doors, the windows a lovely bank that went along the whole front, showing of bright lights flashing in a darkened space and dancing people. And above the windows, with bright lights showcasing it, a huge banner hung smugly.

“One Night Only, The Landsmeet Presents The Iron Bull and His Chargers!” A three quarter view of Iron Bull, wearing nothing but a pair of pants, his arms crossed over his huge muscled chest and grinning rakishly filled one side.

Calla’s mouth dropped open. “What?! What what what?” She leaned over Dorian’s shoulder, “Is Iron Bull famous?”

Dorian laughed and pulled into a small side lot, all marked with Reserved spots, a qunari standing guard over them. The Qunari nodded to Dorian, obviously aware of who he was. “Bull is a celebrity bartender… a minor one, as he would be quick to point out. He makes tea infused alcoholic drinks. He used to work at a bar around here, and the owner gave him free reign. People called him mad for doing it, but he gained a big following. He had a mini-show on one of the TV channels around here, built up a company, his Chargers, and now gets paid to take over bars for a couple nights around Ferelden and further.”

Calla climbed out of the car, intensely curious. “Tea infused alcohols? That’s so interesting!”

Dorian laughed again as he led them to the door. “His employees, his Chargers, all have to come up with their own signature drink as well, and their fame just keeps growing. He is soon going to Orlais for a ‘tour’.”

“Wow,” Josie shook her head, “He must be good if they invited him out there. I had heard of him before, but never gotten a chance to try his drinks.”

Dorian cast a smug look back at them, “His events are already almost sold out.”

The bouncers took one look at Dorian, another more thorough look at Calla and Josie, and let them in straight away. The obviously knew Iron Bull’s boyfriend too. Calla could hear a couple people in line grumbling, and she was amazed to see a good number of people already in the club. It was so early, she had expected to arrive well before the crowd. Not with the draw of Iron Bull, apparently.

A long bar held the big qunari, as shirtless as he had been in the banner. A half dozen other bartenders were back with him, chatting and laughing with the throng of customers as they mixed together drinks. As she watched, a little flash popped from a drink a dwarf was mixing, and the whole of them shouted “Horns up!” as he slid the smoking drink to its owner.

They sidled up to the packed bar, hanging back for a time. Calla watched in fascination as Iron Bull worked. They had set up a row of electric burners, kettles of water pipping away on them. Each one was a different color and had a little label, probably saying what type of tea was in each one. Then there were jugs the same color filled with ice that they would put the steeped tea into to chill. Or there were some hot drinks being made as well. Bull and his Chargers obviously did this quite a bit, dancing around each other and working in harmony. It was a beautiful site, helped by the gloriously displayed muscles of the handsome qunari. The Charger’s weren’t half bad either; the Dalish girl… yum. She did like the blonds.

Speaking of blonds… Calla looked around for Cullen but didn’t see him. She shrugged to herself; he probably would be here later.

Dorian finally caught Bull’s eye, and the big guy’s face split into a wide grin. Dorian pushed through to stand at the bar, and Iron Bull leaned forward and planted a big kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “Good,” his voice grumbled out, “You made it.”

Dorian laughed lightly, “When have I ever disappointed you?”

Iron Bull dropped his head forward, an erotic light gleaming in his eye and hotly raked a gaze over him. “Never.”

Calla felt a thrill at the heat bouncing off them. You couldn’t not be moved by the obvious love the two shared. She pressed her lips together to keep from grinning.

Iron Bull’s gaze slid to where she and Josie stood, and he straightened with a broad grin, “Calla, Josephine! Good of you to come!” He leaned way out over the bar and was big enough he could actually give them burly hugs.

“Of course!” Calla laughed, “Why wouldn’t I come?” She paused when she saw Bull and Dorian share a significant glance, but she couldn’t read what their expressions meant. Sure they would be embarrassed if she made them explain, she breezed right past it. “And you,” she wagged a finger at Bull, “You should have mentioned you were some sort of big shot! I would have made a bigger fuss over meeting you!”

Bull laughed, picking up a glass another blond, this time a man, silently slid to him. “Nah, I’m not really.” He seamlessly picked up one of the jugs of iced tea and poured it into the glass, then tossed a couple bottles of alcohol into the air, each one flipping a couple times before he caught them and splashed liquid inside. He then speared a banana slice and popped it into the drink. Calla raised an eyebrow at that. Tea and bananas? Maybe people who had called him mad weren’t as crazy as she thought.

“Alright, Mister Minor Celebrity,” She placed her elbows on the counter, giving him a challenging look, “Let’s see what you got.”

He winked at her… she assumed. With only one eye, he may have just been blinking. /but his charm said wink. Within moments he had whipped together the same drink for her and Josie. “Alright ladies,” he slid them over. “Let’s see what you think.”

Calla and Josie picked up their drinks, clinked them against each other, and took a sip.

She hadn’t been expecting the cinnamon. Followed by the deep oolong, then the vanilla of the bourbon followed through. Calla pulled back in surprise, blinking down at the wonderful thing in her hand. “Take another drink,” Bull said, a hint of laughter in the rumble, “and then eat the banana.”

Calla eagerly obeyed, taking a bigger drink this time. The lovely complex flavors melded into each other, and then she took the banana slice and ate that too. The sweet flavor didn’t clash; it somehow merged with the cinnamon and vanilla, tasting like a little bite of amazing dessert.

“This is delicious!” Josie sighed, sipping some more.

“Fucking delicious,” Calla agreed, also having some more. “I can see why your mad genius got you here!”

He laughed, but sent a pointed look at the drink. “Careful with that; it is potent.”

Calla raised her glass to him. “Just another way I like it!”

Their small group moved to the side, mindful of the packed place. Iron Bull went back to making drinks, but he came down to the end of the bar to chat with them when he could. His crew moved quickly and competently, and based on the expressions of the patrons of the bar, they were definitely in celebrity status here. Each one of the Chargers seemed to have at least a couple groupies.

Calla looked to the dance floor, enjoying the various stages of talent. There were some very smooth movers out there, she appreciated the dexterity of several of them. The music was good, a mix of popular hits and good beats that she found herself swaying to. But she didn’t want to leave the company of her friends to go find a worth dance partner just yet.

She was on her second drink, a jasmine tea with cava and a cucumber taste too, also fucking delicious. Iron Bull had come down to their end again, sitting down for a moment while he teased his boyfriend over something that was an obvious inside joke. His grin slid over Dorian’s shoulder and latched onto something in the crowd, and a frown came to his face. Over the music, Calla could barely hear him mutter “Crap”.

Confused, Calla turned around and looked to what had made Bull look so frustrated. She blinked, slightly startled. It was Cullen. His fireman’s body was showcased in a plain black t-shirt that stretched panty-wettingly over those biceps, and a well-washed pair of jeans. Sturdy looking boots took him to them, most people unerringly giving him just a hint of space… although Calla didn’t fail to notice that many would then turn around for a double take. Oh, his body was just as she remembered… but his expression was not.

A thundercloud was concealed beneath an almost blank mask. He was trying to look fine, even mustered up a bit of a smile as he got to them. But she could see a tension behind it; lines of strain around his eyes, the stiff way he held his mouth. She couldn’t tell if he were angry or upset, but something was bothering him.

“Hello everyone,” Cullen greeted, his forced smile even wider. “Sorry I am late.” Calla looked up at him from beneath her brows, sucking on her straw for another cool drink.

Bull leaned his hands on the bar and growled, “Alice?”

Cullen shot him a dampening look, his jaw clenching at the name. He shook his head once and bit out, “It’s nothing.” Obviously not. Bull looked like he wanted to push, and so did Dorian, but they both closed their mouths and kept quiet.

Alice? Who was that? Not his girlfriend, he had told her he wasn’t in a relationship… so an ex? Calla took another sip. Probably the ‘serious relationship’ he had just gotten out of. And he obviously was in no mood to chat about it.

She took another sip again, this one making that empty slurping sound. Had she finished it that quickly? She was feeling the buzz of the drink, and decided her new friend needed the pleasant feeling just as much as she wanted it.

She loudly plunked her now empty drink on the bar and cheerfully broke the depression tension. “Well, since my new friend here looks like he needs a drink, the next round is on me, boys!” She smiled sunnily at Cullen, inviting him to relax; no one here would push into the painful subject while she was here to protect her big firefighter.

Cullen’s stern gaze dropped to her and eased, a small but grateful tilting of the corners of his lips up into a real smile. “Thanks,” the meaning doubled. Bull rolled his eye but let out a little huff, quickly making up the drink she had tried first and getting it to his roommate in record time.

Calla casually leaned her elbows against the bar, and teasingly knocked her shoulder against Cullen’s. “So,” she asked, “Which one should I try next? Bull made me his signature, and I tried Dalish’s.” Calla finger waved to the beautiful blond elf, catching a thrown back wink from the ‘not mage’ who had made a little jasmine flower float from the branch in a vase to land in her drink. She tilted her head back to Cullen and grinned. “They have been awesome so far.”

Cullen raised the one in his hand, “Bull’s drink is my favorite one…”

Iron Bull snorted, “That’s cause it was basically made for you, back in college.”

Cullen inclined his head, his mouth quirking up in one corner, “But I like Rocky’s too. It’s a warm drink, and he makes it spark and smoke for a second.”

“Oh!” Calla leaned forward eagerly, “I want that one!” Everyone laughed, and shortly the dwarf came over, pouring a very dark and hot tea into a mug. He splashed in a healthy bit of rum, then tossed a tiny little brown ball into the mug. Calla grinned as it snapped into an orange light as it hit the liquor, a little smoke puffing away, no fire in sight. “Neat!”

The warmed drink was apple and rum and spice, reminding her of fall. She hummed her appreciation as she breathed in the vapors, careful of the hot liquid. Josie and Dorian started to talk of something, but she felt that slight disconnect from words; she was tipsy, and the speedy rate of her drinking was only going to make her more so in the next few minutes.

Calla dreamily opened her eyes and glanced up at Cullen. He tipped his head back, tossing away the last of his drink. Bull slid him another one before moving away, muttering something under his breath. Despite being more relaxed, Cullen was still hung up on whatever had just happened to him. His mind was elsewhere, gaze unfocused on the bottles lined up behind the bar.

Calla ran her fingertips around the rim of her mug, mulling things over. She didn’t want to ask him; she was only a new friend after all… but maybe a distraction? The beat of the music still pulsed in her chest, and she gratefully looked to the dance floor. Everyone out there seemed to be lost to the dancing, the music, or their partners.

Decided, Calla pushed away from the counter. “Cullen,” she put a hand on his arm, pulling his attention back to the present and he turned to her. “Do you want to go dance?”

For the first time that night, Cullen actually seemed to see her. His eyes focused on her and looked over her outfit; she let a little smirk rise. His amber eyes widened slightly. And Calla knew why; she looked damned hot.

Her dress was skin tight and black, with a high neckline and little capped sleeves. It cut off about mid thigh, and if she wasn’t careful, it was likely to continue to ride up. But besides that, the thing was covered in blue, black, and grey rhinestones in evenly spaced geometric patterns that sparkled in the moving lights of the club. The back was less decorated, the design coming down to an inverted pyramid just above her ass. She had paired it with black high heels, and she looked flashy and sexy; she knew the looks she was getting.

Cullen seemed to appreciate it too, a gleam coming into his eyes. But then they cleared again, and he took a longer look at the dance floor. A mix of seemingly unhappy emotions rose back up to his face, and he shook his head. “No,” he said slowly, “I don’t think so.” He gave her an apologetic look, “I’m not really… in the mood for dancing.”

Calla thought she understood. What worked to distract her didn’t always work for others, and he was a much more reserved person than she was. “That’s okay,” she tossed him an encouraging look. “If you change your mind, I’m going to be dancing.”

She turned to Josie, handing her cousin her drink, “Finish it for me? Unless you want to come dancing too?” She asked questioning.

Her cousin looked to the floor and eyed the men and women dancing out there. Her eyes seem to snag on someone, and she had a little curve to her lips. “Oh, what the hell.” Josie tilted her head back and quickly finished Calla’s drink, the tendrils of her piled-up hair brushing against her bared shoulders. She giggled as she slid the mug onto the bar and linked her arm with Calla. “Let’s go!”

They waved to Dorian and Cullen, laughing as they wound their way into the packed crowd. Josie led the way, heading for a knot of lovely dancers. Within moments Calla was surrounded by strangers, losing herself in the swaying and twisting of dancing while really tipsy. She grinned to herself, already having fun. She loved dancing. And, very well, she was definitely drunk at this point.

She looked over to where her cousin danced, now between a tall woman and a slightly shorter man. She measured the two of them carefully, protective of her slightly younger cousin. They both looked respectable enough, she supposed. And neither one was being rude. Josie could handle either of them, if she wanted to… handle either of them in other ways too, Calla thought with a snicker.

A glance showed that Cullen and Dorian were where they had left them. Cullen leaned against the wall, his attention bouncing between the now seated Dorian and the dance floor. He looked at her, and Calla gave him a happy wave before turning away. Damn it, she admitted that she wished she were dancing with him. But he wanted to be friends, and she hated the idea of making him feel uncomfortable. She hoped he hadn’t felt pressured; that was very much not her intention. When she wasn’t looking at him, it was easier to not think about him, and so she settled back down into her buzz.

A dark man danced before her, naked hunger on his face. He was handsome, Calla thought, her movements changing slightly, becoming more sensuous. He came even closer, his buzzed head and high cheekbones catching her attention. He wore all black, and while not her favored blond, he still had a nice build. There was a question in his expression, and her seductive smile was his answer.

He came up to her, and she started to synch her movements to his, enjoying his grace and latent sensuality. Calla turned around, bringing herself to almost touching his chest. His hands wrapped around her waist, heat and a glimmer of real attraction cured through her. This was one of the bonuses of dancing in a crowded club; you never knew who you were going to meet.

Calla danced with him for three songs, trying to enjoy herself and the sexy yet respectful way this handsome stranger was dancing with her. He never crossed any boundaries, keeping his hands on her hips, stomach, or lower back as they moved around each other. When he moved in those last few inches, and she had moved out again, he had kept the distance she had put there.

She felt a flutter of disappointment, the lovely floating of her tipsy floating away. This is what she had been hoping for, finding someone who she could get close with, have some fun. Despite her initial interest, she just wasn’t feeling it. Oh, it was fun… but it wasn’t… it just wasn’t right. She was coming back to herself, not being transported.

She bit her lip, trying to push aside her dissatisfaction, and quickly stopped herself, remembering her makeup. She could probably use a touch up, now that she thought about it. Two and a half drinks and some dancing had probably made most of it disappear. Would her partner consider it terribly rude if she left? He probably would be a gentleman about it.

A new song started, and she was just about to turn around and excuse herself, when she heard a voice she recognized say, “Barris.”

Calla blinked and turned, looking up to see Cullen on the dance floor, looking at the man still holding her hips. She smiled brilliantly, “Cullen!” Somehow the warm glow of her buzz came back slightly. “Changed your mind about dancing?”

Cullen snuck a glance down at her, and she felt hands leaving her. Cullen looked back to Barris, she guessed his name was, and Cullen gave him a tiny bit apologetic yet authoritative smile. “I’m cutting in,” he said, and there was no apology in his tone, it was pure force. Calla couldn’t help but shiver, feeling his voice tingle down her spine.

She glanced at Barris once, saw him smile wryly and move away, clapping Cullen on the shoulder as he did. “See ya,” he tossed away and disappeared into the crowd.

She looked back up at Cullen, saw his eyes trained on her, and she quirked an amused glance up at him. He still stood motionless on the dance floor, so she stepped close enough to loosely lay her hands on his shoulders, slowly rocking with the beat. Her heels made her taller, put them closer to eye level and it gave them the added benefit of being able to talk a little more easily. “Friend of yours?” She asked.

He shrugged, but slowly started swaying with her gentle prompts, loosening up. “Another firefighter. Different precinct though.”

“Ah,” she supplied. “I’m glad you decided to come dance.” There was still an intensity to his eyes, but it was different from before. She stared at him, feeling the force of his brown… yellow. He wasn’t angry anymore. No, instead he looked… possessive.

Pure heat bloomed in her pussy, her lips parting in a shuddering breath. Instantly she was transported to last night, looking down at his bare chest as he thrust his hard cock up into her. In the present, Cullen’s hands slowly curled around her waist, palms bumping over the rhinestones over her dress... but his fingers seeking and finding the delicate chain hidden beneath. A flame kindled in his eyes at the reminder of the secret.

Calla’s lids dropped low, and when Cullen inexorably pulled her just a little closer, she took the step. Her breasts melded against his shirt, her hips moving into the cradle of his. There was another little flash of hunger as she did. Oops, she thought with an inward giggle, guess she had forgotten her bra again!

They moved together, swaying and moving just a bit too slow for the music playing. Calla’s lips were curled in a permanent little smirk, her eyes half closed as Cullen lost his stiffness, relaxing into the music. She drifted again; her tipsiness getting into the bump and grind of his hot body and seductive look.

Cullen’s eyes roved over her face, and down her body, his hands starting to smooth up her back, then down, almost to her ass. She shivered as his hands passed over the chain at her waist, making sure to spend a few moments running fingers along the tiny ridge. Was he pleased that he was the only one in this club who knew that it was there?

A moan bubbled in her throat at that, dampness leaking onto her thong. Oh, Maker that was fucking hot.

That snapped her back, though. She gave him a startled glance, quickly turning around to hide her expression. Fuck! She was stepping over the line! He said they wanted to be friends. She grit her teeth and swallowed hard, trying to force reason into her brain. But instead of calming down at all, Cullen stepped into her this time, molding himself to her ass.

Involuntarily, Calla arched into him, breathless as he took control. Her confusion spiked and muddled as he wrapped a hand around her waist, keeping her tight to his dick as he really started to move them. The other big hand drifted down her thigh, thumb just barely missing her mound and then his fingers hit her bare skin, running along the edge of her skirt. Her eyes fluttered closed, another heavy breath punching out of her lungs.

What was he doing? She wondered hazily… but then she stopped caring. Against her ass she could feel his cock, and she dropped her head against his shoulder, her hand lifting over her head and resting on the back of his neck. She could feel his hair against her temple, his hot breath feathering over her cheek and neck. She twisted her hips, rubbing back and up, stroking his cock. His let out a grumble, one she felt through his chest, against her skin. His hands clenched tighter. Her lips curled; he had liked that. So she did it again.

Calla lost all track of time, where they were, the people around them. Inane thoughts like her makeup. With each sway of her hips, Cullen grew hotter, his cock harder. And when he grew harder, his hands grew bolder, moving over her hips and ass, dragging across her stomach, and up over her rib cage to just below her breasts, curling down and around to the softness of her inner thighs. And each time he did, her nipples got that much tighter, desperate for attention. Her pussy was no less demanding, a low throb that begged for fingers or the dick she was riding.

Sweat beaded at her temples, and she could feel Cullen’s at the base of his hair. Calla’s pussy clenched, and she squeezed her thighs together and dropped back on his cock hard. Cullen’s fingers slipped down her thigh to where her skirt had ridden up, just barely hiding her wet thong. Then he moved them in and up just enough to feel how fucking hot she was between her thighs.

She moaned, almost moving her legs apart to let him go that last inch and just touch her aching pussy, but she stopped herself. She shuddered out a breath and dropped her head and took a step forward, disengaging from him entirely. She fought for control, shivering at the lust wracking her body. Maker, he could make her orgasm with just a bit more work, and there were people all around them. In fact, she was sure they had been putting on a bit of a show for them. And while she didn’t really give a fuck, let them look if they wanted, that was absolutely not what she thought Cullen had wanted. Would feel comfortable with. He had been embarrassed by a quickie that no one had known about.

What in the Fade had this been about?

She took one last deep breath and pivoted, shoving her own desires away to look at Cullen. He was just as affect as she, his mood dark and sensual, eyes darkened with lust. His chest was rising and falling just a bit too quickly, his hair starting to curl slightly with the heat and damp. Calla didn’t let herself look at the erection she knew was pressed against his jeans. Instead she nodded her head to the wall closest to them and headed over there. She could feel him fall in step behind her, and she discreetly worked her dress down a couple inches as they weaved through the dancers.

There was a little space, and it was slightly cooler, something she greatly appreciated as she took clearing breaths. Cullen silently stopped next to her, and for a moment they both were silent. Finally she spoke. “I’m confused Cullen. I thought we were going to be friends only.” He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. She could see his jaw working as he clenched and unclenched his teeth. He nodded sharply once.

“That was… distinctly not friends only.” He still didn’t look at her and nodded again. Calla sighed and mirrored his posture, “This was mostly my fault. I don’t know what happened with you today, and I won’t push for you tell me anything. But,” here she turned and made sure that he was looking at her, “Based on what you told me yesterday, that isn’t what you really want. Something upset you, and you have been drinking, and I feel like I would be taking advantage of you if it goes any further. So, why don’t we just go back to your friends, sober up a little, and enjoy the rest of the night?”

That dark and dangerous gleam lurked in his eyes for a long moment as he looked at her, but then it cleared a little, and he smiled slightly. “You taking advantage of me? Isn’t it supposed to be the other way round?”

Happy relief surprised her, and Calla smiled widely at him in return, giving him a playful wink. “It’s the 21st century, babe. Get with the times.”

Cullen laughed, and when Calla offered her arm to him, he took it, and they slowly started to walk around the big place to Dorian.

The sexual tension between them was still there, but fractured and ignored. And as her arousal cooled further by their friendly talk, Calla had to wonder why she had felt such relief when the it had broken. She loved sex, she loved sexual attraction, especially with men who were just her type and firefighters on top of it. So why had it felt so good to have Cullen give her a real, true smile? Wouldn’t she have rather he just ravished her then and there? No… she wouldn’t have liked that more. She shrugged away these confusing thoughts. She would just have to consider them later.


End file.
